Emergency Procedures
Handling an Emergency What to do in an Emergency *Call your supervisor. *If the Emergency Phone Tree is put into operation, call the person who is after you on the Phone Tree List to ensure their safety. *Depending on the nature of the situation, call CLAIR and your Embassy directly. Numbers are listed below. Emergency Phone Numbers *Police: 110 *Fire / Ambulance: 119 *CLAIR JET LINE (English) 03-5213-1729 *Australian Embassy 03-5232-4111 *British Embassy (from eastern Japan) 03-5211-1100 (from western Japan) 06-6120-5600 *Canadian Embassy (Canada) 0613-996-8885 *Chinese Embassy 03-3403-0935 *French Embassy 03-5798-6000 *German Embassy 06-6440-5070 *Irish Embassy 03-3263-0695 *Jamaican Embassy 03-3435-1861 *Luxembourg Embassy 03-3265-9621 *New Zealand Embassy 03-3467-2271 *Singapore Embassy 06-6261-5131 *South African Embassy 03-3265-3366 *US Embassy (Tokyo) 03-3224-5000 (Osaka) 06-6315-5900 Go to this link for all other Embassy / Consulate phone numbers in Japan: http://www.mif.or.jp/living/english/counselling/contents/embassies_consulates.html Calling the Ambulance / Fire Department In an emergency dial 119. For an ambulance, say: ''KYUU-KYUU DESU.'' In case of fire, say: ''KAJI DESU.'' Do not hang up until the dispatcher understands your address and telephone number. What may happen during your call: Dispatcher: SHOU BOU CHOU... KAJI DESU KA? KYUU KYUU DESU KA? (Fire department... Fire or ambulance?) Caller: KYUU KYUU DESU. (Ambulance) Dispatcher: DOU SHIMASHITA KA? (What happened?) Caller: (see vocabulary below) Dispatcher: JU-SHO WA? (or) NANI-KU, NANI- MACHI, NAN-BAN DESU KA? (''What is your address?) Caller: ''JU-SHO WA (address*) ... DESU. *Remember that in Japanese your address is best understood, as follows: Kanazawa-shi, Hon-machi, 1-5-2, etc. Dispatcher'': DENWA BANGO WA NAN BAN DESU KA? (What is your telephone number?) Caller: DENWA BANGO WA'' (number)... DESU. To call an ambulance from a public phone, no coins nor telephone cards are needed if the public phone has an emergency call button (exceptions include red and pink phones, which operate only with 10 yen coins). Pick up the receiver, press the red emergency call button and dial 119. Newer public phones do not have an emergency call button, but do allow you to call for help by simply dialing 119. An excellent guide to calling the emergency services in Japanese can be found here: http://www.jafnet.co.jp/manual/esumai/migigawa/ekinkyu.htm The Emergency Phone Tree In the cases of Natural Disasters or Prefectural Emergency, the Ishikawa PAs will start the Emergency Phone Tree. The Emergency Phone Tree works as follows: If any person in the chain cannot be contacted, the person before them should call the PAs straight away. In order for the Phone Tree to work, it is vital that you keep the PAs updated with any changes to your contact details. Also ensure that you have the telephone numbers of the people before and after you on the Emergency Phone Tree list. Traffic Accidents #'Ensure safety. '''Move the car to a safe place and turn off the engine. #'Emergency Action (Tel: 119)' If any people are injured in a traffic accident, ascertain their condition and call an ambulance by dialing 119. See above for details of what may happen during your call. If someone is injured, provide as much assistance as you can until a doctor or an ambulance can arrive. #'Call the police (Tel: 110) Should you cause a traffic accident or become involved in one, be sure to call the police by dialing 110. You must contact the police in the event of a traffic accident. If you are unable to explain the situation in Japanese, please contact your Supervisor first and have them contact the police on your behalf. #'Call your Supervisor. ' #'''Medical Diagnosis Even if there seem to be no external injuries or only light injuries, the injured person should get a medical check-up. #'Automobile Insurance '''JET participants are required to enroll in Compulsory Insurance and the Optional Insurance which provides extra coverage for death and injury not covered by compulsory insurance. Ensure that you have both types of insurance. #'Claims for Insurance''' The contracted insurance company must be notified immediately after the accident, and given the date and location of the accident, the extent of any injuries, and the identification number of the insurance certificate. Necessary materials: Traffic accident certificate, accident-occurrence status report, medical certificate. You must NEVER EVER leave the scene of an accident without first notifying the police. Health Emergencies If there is a Health Emergency dial 119 and say KYUU KYUU for an ambulance. An excellent guide to calling the emergency services in Japanese can be found here: http://www.jafnet.co.jp/manual/esumai/migigawa/ekinkyu.htm Some useful links for Health Emergencies: *IFIE/RifareHealth Guide http://www.ifie.or.jp/english/foreigners/medical/list_ippan.html *AMDA Medical Info Center http://homepage3.nifty.com/amdack/english/E-index.html *English Medical Questionnaire http://www.k-i-a.or.jp/medical/english/index.html This website has questionnaires for 11 medical departments for you to fill out and bring with you to your doctor, helping to explain your symptoms. Natural Disasters and Evacuation Centers PreparationEdit Ishikawa's climate and location make it relatively safe from natural disaters. However, we recommend you at least fulfil the following steps to ensure you are prepared in the even of an emergency. #Make you you have registered with your Embassy #Know you Japanese address and emergency contact information #Introduce yourself at your local police station, and let you know you are new to the neighbourhood. #Keep your passport and an evacuation kit in an easily accessible area. For more information on Evacuation Kits and the kinds of things you should include, refer to the Tokyo International Communication Commitee Website. #Keep an Evacuation/Injury card on you at all times (or at least keep a copy in your evacuation kit) #Know your closest evacuation Center. You should have been provided with a map, but for more information please check the link below. :Evacuation Centers in Ishikawa Typhoons and Floods Ishikawa is not prone to typhoons. However, from summer through autumn it is possible that there may be a typhoon, which could cause landslides and flood damage. To be prepared for such strong winds and floods, the JET Programme Diary advises that the following points should be given attention: Being Prepared for Typhoons and Floods #Your residence should be fully inspected. In order to keep damage to a minimum, repairs and reinforcements should be carried out. #Window glass, etc. should be reinforced with gummed tape or vinyl tape. If there are shutters, they should be closed. #Boxes, flowerpots and other objects in the garden or on the balcony should be fastened or taken into the house to prevent them from being blown around by strong winds. #Television antennas, etc. should be reinforced with splints, wire, etc. #Clear drains, shores and water tubs of any dirt to ensure good drainage. #If you live in a lowland area or in an area where flooding is possible, you should place furniture and electrical appliances as high as possible. #In the event of a blackout (electrical power failure), have a flashlight, portable radio, etc. in a set place familiar to you. #Keep things you need to take with you in an emergency in a convenient place. #Confirm where the nearest disaster shelter is an dhow to get there. Confirm whether or not your residence is in a safe district. Information can be found in the Kiken Kasho Zu (Danger Zones Map) at your city, ward, town or village office, fire department office or civil engineering department (names may vary depending on district) concerning the location of disaster shelters and the threat of heavy rain-induced landslides in certain areas. If a Typhoon Comes #Do not go out in strong winds. If you must go out, wear a helmet or a thick hat. #Do not go near fallen utility poles or sagging cables. #Pay close attention to the weather forecasts. If a warning to evacuate the area is given, evacuate as quickly as possible. Earthquakes (From the JET Programme Diary) In Case of an Earthquake Japan is a country that has many earthquakes. Using the Hanshin-Awaji Earthquake as an invaluable lesson in which countless precious lives and property were lost in an instant, it is important to be prepared mentally and materially for an earthquake no matter where or when it happens so that losses can be kept to a minimum. Everyday Measures #Check where the safest place in your house / apartment is. #Store enough drinking water (2-3 liters per person per day). #Prepare a backpack or emergency bag and store it in a place familiar to you. Examples of items to put in the backpack / emergency bag: torch light, batteries, drinking water and food, money (including some ￥10 coins for using a public telephone, copies of identifiable materials such as passports, bankbooks, etc., and other valuables, matches, lighter and candles, a first-aid kit (those requiring regular medication should not forget it), a helmet or other protective headgear, cotton work gloves, socks and underwear, heat insulating and waterproof blankets, rope, etc. #Use metal fittings to secure furniture and prevent it from falling over. #Use shatter-prevention film on windows, cupboards, shelves, etc. where glass is used. #Make a note of emergency contact telephone numbers and the phone number, address and other contact details of someone who can communicate in your language. #Confirm where your nearest emergency shelter and hospital are and how to get there. Inquire at your city, ward, town or village office to confirm the whereabouts of your nearest emergency shelter. When an Earthquake Happens #Ensure your personal safety and get to the nearest safe place. #Switch off the gas, gas cookers, etc. in use. Switch off all appliances, such as cooking and heating appliances, which may cause a fire. If a fire breaks out, extinguish it immediately with the nearest fire extinguisher. #Open all doors including the front door to ensure an escape route. #Try to listen regularly to the TV and radio or telephone for earthquake information. #'Do not rush out of a building.' Wait until the earthquake has temporarily stopped, then get your emergency bag, put on a helmet or other protective head covering and make your way to an open space. #Try not to become separated from neighbours. Check you are all together and make your way as quickly as possible to a shelter. #If you are driving, avoid breaking suddenly. Reduce your speed slowly and move over to the left shoulder of the road. Do not park the car next to a gasoline station or high-pressure gas facility, nor under a pedestrian bridge. #If you are walking along a wide road, move out to the centre. If downtown, be careful of falling objects such as signs, telegraph poles, glass from windows, etc. After an Earthquake After an earthquake, there is the danger of yoshin (after-shocks) and tsunami (tidal-waves). If possible get accurate information from the radio, newspaper, television, etc. If you find you cannot return to your residence after a big earthquake, inform your country's embassy or consulate, your place of employment or school of your safety. Disaster Victim Certificate (Risai Shomeisho) It is necessary to have a ''Risai Shomeisho ''(Disaster Victim Certificate) when applying for tax deductions or a tax reprieve for victims of storms and floods. Application forms for a Disaster Victim Certificate may be obtained at each city, ward, town or village office or from a fire department. Note: For details, ask a person who understands Japanese to enquire for you at your city, ward, town or village office or your nearest fire department or police station. Registering with your Home Country Embassy We recommend that you register with your Home Country Embassy in case of an emergency situation. Contact between JET participants and their families may go through their Embassy in case of emergencies. Click on your home country below to be taken to your Embassy website: *UK *USA *Canada *Australia *New Zealand *South Africa *Ireland *China *Russia *France *Luxembourg *Belgium *Germany *Singapore Overseas Emergencies Visit the Insurance Section of this Wiki to find out more about illness and accidents overseas. Useful Information in Times of Disaster (From the JET Programme Diary) Japan Meteorological Agency http://www.jma.go.jp/en/quake http://www.jma.go.jp/indexe.html